模板:題庫/四選一/18
8501|生活常識|蘋果首款與Intel合作的產品為？|MacBook|3色 8502|動漫與遊戲|動漫《灌籃高手》有許多籃球隊，下列哪一位是海南大學附屬高中籃球隊教練？|高頭力|3色 8503|體育|體操比賽項目中運動員可穿著短褲及打赤腳，請問是下列哪一項目？|地板|3色 8504|理科|NaOH為強鹼，主要是因為其在水中能解離出較多的何種物質？|氫氧根離子|2色 8505|文科|《西遊記》故事中，孫悟空找鐵扇公主（羅剎女）借芭蕉扇，是為了幫助師父越過哪座山？|火焰山|1色 8506|文科|《美人魚》是哪位作家所寫？|漢斯。安徒生|2色 8507|動漫與遊戲|《恐怖寵物店》店面位於下列哪一個地方？|洛杉磯|3色 8508|演藝|《喬家大院》是演清朝喬致庸的經商史，在他的經營下，成為富甲一方的商戶。請問是在哪一城市？|山西|3色 8509|生活常識|「一個國家對外競爭利的強弱」，通常會視下列那一種行業的發達與否而定？|製造業|2色 8510|文科|「三教九流」現在多用於指社會上各形各色的人物，請問下列哪一個不是原來的三教之一？|法|2色 8511|文科|「以薩丁尼亞王國為中心，因馬志尼、加富爾的共同努力，完成統一。」這是對哪一個地方的敘述？|義大利|3色 8512|體育|「足球十二碼罰球」，除主踢球員及守門員外，球員要離開禁區幾碼之外？|10碼|3色 8513|體育|「依國際手球總會規則」，手球比賽中，持球球員最多得移動幾步？|1步|3色 8514|文科|「法國民法典」，是法國民法的法源中最重要的一部法律，請問它又曾有下列哪種名稱？|拿破崙法典|1色 8515|體育|「長距離跑比賽的起跑線」一般都是？|弧線|3色 8516|體育|「室內足球鞋的特徵缺少了何種物品」，與傳統足球鞋最大的不同？|鞋釘|1色 8517|文科|「茶道」是哪個國家歷史上具代表性的傳統技藝？|日本|1色 8518|生活常識|「國安局」和「國安會議」決定我國有關國家安全的大政方針，請問他們是哪個政府單位的所屬機關？|總統府|3色 8519|文科|「烽火戲諸侯」是周幽王為逗何人一笑而做的行為？|褒姒|2色 8520|生活常識|「船隻要能在水面上行駛」，必須具備下列那一項基本條件？|平均密度小於水|1色 8521|文科|「曾子殺彘」的故事對為人父母者有很大的啟發，請問它主要是在教我們該如何教養小孩？|守信|1色 8522|體育|「硬式棒球」所使用的球共有幾針的縫線？|108|2色 8523|體育|「跳馬運動選手」，在助跑的過程中停止或在接觸跳板之前停住，將有何種判決？|不會扣分|3色 8524|體育|「籃球運動比賽時」，甲隊的某位選手其短褲前面是紅色，那其後面應要什麼顏色？|紅色|3色 8525|生活常識|「鷸鴕」與「奇異果」皆為紐西蘭的重要象徵物，而鷸鴕又被稱為什麼？|奇異鳥|1色 8526|生活常識|「Gmail」是哪一家公司推出的網路郵件服務平台？|Google|1色 8527|文科|「To be or not to be， that is the question」是莎士比亞的名句，請問它出自哪部作品？|哈姆雷特|2色 8528|理科|<待補>植物的保衛細胞並不具有哪一種作用|運輸水分和養分|3色 8529|體育|<待補>超級籃球聯賽中 開季便取得三連霸的球隊|裕隆|3色 8530|生活常識|<待補>微軟並未推出何種產品|螢幕|3色 8531|演藝|<教父>系列是經典的黑幫電影， 請問導演是下列哪一位？|法蘭西斯柯波拉|3色 8532|文科|19世紀後半進行現代化改革，使泰國成為東南亞當時唯一主權國家，被尊稱朱拉隆功大帝的是誰？|拉瑪五世|2色 8533|體育|2005年郭泓志初次登場於下列哪支MLB球隊|道奇LA Dodgers|2色 8534|體育|2011年台灣舉辦的東北角海洋三鐵挑戰賽不包括以下哪一項目？|騎自行車|3色 8535|體育|2012年夏季「奧林匹克運動會」會辦國家為下列哪個國家？|英國|3色 8536|體育|2013年11月立法院三讀通過「國民體育法部分條文修正案」，明定每年幾月幾號為國民體育日？|9月9日|2色 8537|體育|2016年夏季「奧林匹克運動會」主辦國家為下列哪個國家？|巴西|1色 8538|生活常識|用於耳機發聲的平衡電樞單體，最早用在何種產品？|助聽器|3色 8539|生活常識|一手啤酒共有幾瓶？|6|1色 8540|生活常識|一般食鹽的成分為氯化納，近年來為了降低鈉的攝取，坊間出現低納鹽，請問低鈉鹽的成分是什麼|氯化鉀|2色 8541|生活常識|人耳能辨別不同樂器發出的聲音，是因為何種聲音特性不同的緣故|音色|3色 8542|生活常識|人品分布「過度集中」會產生許多社會問題，下列何者正確？|以上皆是|1色 8543|理科|人們食用的食材「蓮藕」是下列那一種出水植物的地下莖？|蓮花|1色 8544|生活常識|人參最常被用來滋補身體，各種參類中，性涼且適合在夏天食用的是哪一種？|西洋參|2色 8545|體育|人體缺乏「水份」會造成各種身理上的問題。而下列何者是最好的水份補充方法？|每天多次少量補充|2色 8546|體育|人體醫學中，「心跳」不受哪個選項所影響？|運動神經|2色 8547|理科|人體醫學中，下列哪個選項「不是」身體主要的內分泌腺？|釣魚腺|1色 8548|理科|人體醫學中，血液中的什麼物質會凝結成血塊，堵住破裂部份以止血？|血小板|<待填> 8549|理科|人體醫學中，防止「砂眼」的傳染應注意什麼？|毛巾器械之消毒|2色 8550|理科|人體醫學的觀點中下列選項裡，何者為「細菌性食物中毒」？|腸炎弧菌|1色 8551|生活常識|十五世紀後半到十六世紀的文藝復興晚期出現了威尼斯畫派，請問下列畫家何者不屬於此派？|杜勒|2色 8552|體育|三對三籃球賽又稱為什麼？|鬥牛|1色 8553|生活常識|下列天然產物何者不能當清潔劑？|茶花|2色 8554|動漫與遊戲|下列日本漫畫中，何者不是屬於「美食料理」類型的漫畫？|學園天堂|1色 8555|理科|下列何人不是「安寧療護」主要醫療團隊的成員之一？|小兒科醫師|3色 8556|生活常識|下列何人為美國電影「出神入化」中擅長逃脫術|海妮‧里夫斯|3色 8557|文科|下列何者「不是」中國古代用語中，第一人稱的代名詞？|汝|2色 8558|體育|下列何者「不是導致發生運動傷害」的原因之一|運動前暖身|2色 8559|動漫與遊戲|下列何者不是「美少女戰士」中各個戰士的「稱號」之一？|外星戰士|1色 8560|文科|下列何者不是三國時代「蜀國」武將？|趙高|1色 8561|演藝|下列何者不是因華語電視劇「流星花園」而走紅的偶像團體「F4」成員之一？|周湯豪|1色 8562|文科|下列何者不是法國著作「新基督教」的四大內容標題之一？|論佛教|2色 8563|演藝|下列何者不是韓國知名編劇家金恩淑的作品？|主君的太陽|3色 8564|生活常識|下列何者不是屬於台灣的「離島」之一？|冰島|1色 8565|演藝|下列何者在台灣電影「想飛」中，飾演男主角張家豪勇敢追夢飛往夢想？|張睿家|1色 8566|理科|下列何者非屬顯生宙的三個地質時代中的「中生代」所包含的三個地質紀元？|新近紀|2色 8567|生活常識|下列何者是「噪音」對人類生理造成的主要影響？|聽力受損|1色 8568|體育|下列何者是一種利用特別的溜冰鞋為比賽工具的競賽項目？|滑輪|1色 8569|文科|下列何者是中國歷史上「東漢時期」著名的「女詩人」？|蔡文姬|1色 8570|體育|下列何者是知名的「芭蕾舞」劇音樂創作大師？|柴可夫斯基|1色 8571|體育|下列何者是第一個舉辦兩次夏季奧運的城市？|巴黎|3色 8572|生活常識|下列何者是造成「水」受到汙染的主要原因之一？|家庭汙水|1色 8573|<待填>|下列何者是與壓力相關之疾病中，屬於「內分泌系統」的疾病？|甲狀腺機能亢進|2色 8574|文科|下列何者為「不具有原創思想，而以取各家所長，避各家所短見長」的中國哲學思想家？|雜家|2色 8575|生活常識|在IE瀏覽器中使用「網路分級」設定，可以達到什麼效果？|限制可瀏覽的網頁|2色 8576|文科|下列何者為中國文學家「羅貫中」所撰寫的著作？|三國演義|1色 8577|體育|下列何者為近代游泳比賽的發源處|英國|3色 8578|演藝|下列何者為美國動畫電影「玩具總動員」中，胡迪好朋友之一？|蛋頭|1色 8579|演藝|下列何者為香港電影「千杯不醉」中，小敏工作的地方？|波波火鍋店|2色 8580|文科|下列何者為被認為是法國「浪漫主義畫派，轉向寫實與現代主義」的一個起點的畫派？|巴比松畫派|3色 8581|演藝|下列何者為華語歌手「周杰倫的媽媽」並以其姓名作為第四張專輯名稱？|葉惠美|1色 8582|生活常識|下列何者為電腦網際網路的「共通通訊標準協定」？|TCP/IP|2色 8583|理科|下列何種天體擁有「巨大的質量」與「超強的重力」，連光子都無法逃出它的重力範圍？|黑洞|1色 8584|理科|下列何種物質，能夠使紅色石蕊試紙變藍色？|氧化鈣|3色 8585|演藝|下列何種特質為美國電影「天生一對」中，荷莉和安妮共同都有的事？|草莓過敏|2色 8586|體育|下列何種運動使用了雙拳、雙腳、雙肘、雙膝這八點來進行攻擊？|泰拳|2色 8587|文科|下列那一個公主是中國皇帝「隋文帝」的女兒？|義成公主|1色 8588|動漫與遊戲|下列那一部日本漫畫是以「日本平安時代」，為其時空背景所創作的作品？|少年陰陽師|1色 8589|生活常識|下列那一種營建用的板材是屬於「人造板材」？|纖維板|1色 8590|演藝|下列那首歌曲是台灣歌手張雨生的成名曲？|我的未來不是夢|2色 8591|動漫與遊戲|下列哪一位是經典漫畫《老夫子》的原作者？|王澤|2色 8592|動漫與遊戲|下列哪一個「不是」《天堂》的改版副標？|水龍窟|3色 8593|動漫與遊戲|下列哪一個「不是」PS4控制器DualShock 4具備的功能？|麥克風|3色 8594|生活常識|下列哪一個不是「德國」的特產美食？|餛飩湯|1色 8595|動漫與遊戲|下列哪一個是《七龍珠》「龜派氣功」日本原名的命名由來？|夏威夷國王|3色 8596|動漫與遊戲|下列哪一個是《新世紀福音戰士》駕駛員和Eva的最高同步率？|400%|3色 8597|動漫與遊戲|下列哪一個是「台灣電子競技聯盟」的英文名稱縮寫？|TeSL|3色 8598|生活常識|下列哪一套電腦軟體是屬於「編譯軟體」？|JAVA|2色 8599|文科|下列哪一組字詞的用字完全正確？|息息相關|2色 8600|動漫與遊戲|下列哪一部漫畫在台灣沒有改編成偶像劇電視劇？|櫻蘭高校男公關部|2色 8601|生活常識|下列哪一款是Wii平台的最暢銷遊戲？|Wii Sports|2色 8602|理科|下列哪一種消化液無法分解醣類？|胃液|3色 8603|文科|下列哪句中國成語是「比喻人才學極高」的意思？|才高八斗|1色 8604|文科|有許多歇後語都運用了諧音雙關，例如「和尚打傘─無法（髮）無天」，請問下列何者也運用諧音雙關？|外甥打傘─照舊|2色 8605|演藝|下列哪位歌手是從「超級偶像」出道並發行第一張個人專輯「破天荒」？|張芸京|1色 8606|動漫與遊戲|下列哪個不是日本動畫「數碼寶貝」中曾出現的「數碼獸」？|鴨嘴獸|1色 8607|生活常識|下列哪個選項「不是」自然資源？|汽車、飛機|1色 8608|體育|下列哪個選項「進行的方式」？|連續進行|2色 8609|動漫與遊戲|下列哪個選項不是韓國線上遊戲「爆爆王」的「遊戲模式」之一？|相親模式|1色 8610|演藝|下列哪個選項中的台灣演藝人員在台灣有「國標女王」的稱號？|劉真|1色 8611|生活常識|下列哪個選項是工業帶動經濟快速發展可能帶來的「壞處」？|地球資源耗竭|1色 8612|動漫與遊戲|下列哪個選項是台灣線上遊戲「唯舞獨尊」中出現的「遊戲類型」？|打擊類型|2色 8613|體育|下列哪個選項是花式滑冰類中的「冰上舞蹈」的參賽人員基本條件？|一男一女|1色 8614|體育|下列哪個選項是馬拉松的「訓練名稱」之一？|無氧訓練|1色 8615|動漫與遊戲|下列哪個選項是韓國線上遊戲「跑跑卡丁車」中的「角色」？|維妮公主|2色 8616|理科|下列哪種動物曾經和遠古物生「恐龍」同時存在於地球過？|鱷魚|1色 8617|生活常識|下列哪種情形可能會使「水庫淤積」情況更加嚴重？|上游帶來大量泥沙|1色 8618|生活常識|下列哪種環境中可以看到巨大的「樹木」和「爬藤植物」？|熱帶雨林|1色 8619|理科|下列選項中，何者不是「食物中毒」預防的正確觀念？|任何海產都可直接生食|1色 8620|生活常識|下列選項中，何者是地理之最列表紀錄中目前世界上最淺的海溝？|亞速海海溝|2色 8621|體育|下列選項中，何者能使潛水者進入水中為「防止受傷，失溫及低擋寒冷」？|防寒衣|1色 8622|體育|下列選項中，何種物品在運動時可將「方便將智慧手機固定在手臂上」？|運動束臂帶|2色 8623|體育|下列選項中何者「不是」正式排球賽所採用球的顏色之一？|紅色|3色 8624|體育|下列籃球隊中何者被譽為臺灣第一支SBL民營球隊？|裕隆納智捷|3色 8625|生活常識|口感脆脆的水柿，是將牛心柿利用什麼方式達到托澀？|浸泡在石灰水或酒精中|2色 8626|理科|大多數人都知道微積分的發明人是牛頓，但和牛頓同時期，有另一人獨立發展出微積分學，請問那個人是誰？|萊布尼茲|3色 8627|理科|大部分貂屬動物都居住在樹上，而貂在中國主要產於東北地區。請問貂的主要食物來源是甚麼？|松鼠|3色 8628|文科|大陸有個有趣的用語叫「神聊大王」，請問下列哪個台灣用語最能傳神地表達相同的意思？|蓋仙|3色 8629|體育|女子田徑選手斯維特蘭娜馬斯特高娃於1996年創下女子1000米世界紀錄為何？|2分28秒98|2色 8630|動漫與遊戲|女性使用的衛生棉大都有「翅膀」這個側邊防漏的設計，請問這是下列何種材質？|不織布|2色 8631|文科|小說 《原鄉人》 是以哪一種角度寫的？|第一人稱|2色 8632|文科|小題大作這句成語現在被廣泛使用，請問小題原指何者？|四書|<待填> 8633|演藝|已故香港歌手陳百強演唱的「一生何求」是哪一部經典港劇的主題曲？|義不容情|3色 8634|文科|中國「戰國時期」的「魏文侯」曾被「司馬遷」稱讚過何種事情？|好學|1色 8635|文科|中國小說「三國演義」中，劉備拜訪了三次諸葛亮請他出山的情節被稱為下列何者？|三顧茅廬|1色 8636|生活常識|中國文化傳統習俗種類繁多，貼門神可說是中國人的重要年俗活動之一，下列人物中何者並非常見的門神？|陳湯|3色 8637|文科|中國古代科舉制度下，考了第一名的人一般會稱之為下列何種名稱？|狀元|1色 8638|文科|中國民間故事「薛平貴與王寶釧故事」中，「王寶釧」苦守寒窗幾年？|18年|1色 8639|文科|中國成語「千鈞一髮」這句成語典故中，是指遭遇到下列何種情況？|危急|1色 8640|文科|中國成語「刻舟求劍」這句成語典故中，是指下列何者掉入河中？|劍|1色 8641|文科|中國成語「約法三章」典故出自於下列哪位中國歷史人物的故事中？|劉邦|1色 8642|文科|中國成語「開誠佈公」最早是用來形容下列何者？|諸葛亮|1色 8643|體育|中國武術中，何種的動作是「持刀手臂由屈而伸使刀尖沿直線衝擊而出」？|扎刀|3色 8644|體育|中國武術動作中「撩掌」主要是攻擊對方哪個身體部位？|襠部|3色 8645|文科|中國神話「女媧造人」中，「女媧」按照何種的形狀標準來製造人類的原型？|自己的樣子|2色 8646|生活常識|中國神話中，司掌姻緣的「月下老人」手裡會拿著什麼東西？|鴛鴦譜|1色 8647|文科|中國最著名的唐玄宗時期合稱「大李杜」的是指「李白」和下列哪位詩人？|杜甫|1色 8648|文科|中國傳統書法的漢字演變歷史中「不曾」出現下列何種字體？|中篆|2色 8649|文科|中國歷史上，相傳「木匠」的始祖是下列何者？|魯班|1色 8650|文科|中國歷史上第一篇長篇敘事詩為下列何者？|孔雀東南飛|<待填> 8651|文科|中國歷史名將「岳飛」因莫須有的謀反罪造殺害，後來下列哪位皇帝平反其罪狀？|宋孝宗|2色 8652|體育|中華職棒每年賽程進行幾週？|30週|3色 8653|體育|中華職棒創立時共有四支球隊。請問當初的元老球隊，迄今仍在的是哪一支球隊？|統一獅|2色 8654|理科|中醫學中，中藥「八角」的果實為「莢果」，呈現放射星芒狀，共有幾個角？|八個|1色 8655|文科|丹麥經典童話「美人魚」中，王子最後與誰結婚？|人類的救命恩人|1色 8656|文科|五胡十六國的時期，北方先後曾有幾次的統一大業，請問第二度統一華北大業的是哪一個政權？|前秦|2色 8657|生活常識|元宵燈迷「上面正差一點，下面少丟一點」請猜一繁體中文字？|步|1色 8658|生活常識|元宵燈謎「看日出」。請猜一動作？|觀光|2色 8659|演藝|公開承認與澳門賭王千金交往的男藝人是？|吳克群|3色 8660|理科|化學定義中，若一「空間內沒有任何傳遞介質」稱為之什麼狀態？|真空狀態|1色 8661|理科|天文學中，「木星」的密度沒地球高，因大部分的體積是由下列何者所構成的？|氣體|2色 8662|理科|天文學中，下列何者不是「日食」的其中一種狀態？|日素食|1色 8663|文科|孔子以傳統的禮樂教育弟子，據說曾有弟子三千，請問孔子的弟子當中，何人曾為魏文侯師事的儒士？|子夏|3色 8664|<待填>|日本小說「圖書館戰爭」是下列哪位小說家的作品？|有川浩|2色 8665|動漫與遊戲|日本卡通《七龍珠》，主角孫悟空第一次到達那美克星時，請問其在與以下何者的戰鬥中，被對方互換身體？|基紐隊長|2色 8666|動漫與遊戲|日本卡通「布布恰恰」中的角色「恰恰」原本是甚麼？|主角的狗|1色 8667|動漫與遊戲|日本卡通「珍珠美人魚」中，「黃色的美人魚」叫做什麼名字？|可可|2色 8668|生活常識|日本卡通「蠟筆小新」中，「四郎」第幾次才成功考入「東大」？|第4次|3色 8669|<待填>|日本在經濟的發展過程中，曾出現過所謂的「經濟四聖」，請問其中有「SONY先生」支撐的是哪一位？|盛田昭夫|3色 8670|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫《七龍珠》，關於故事中的「筋斗雲」，除了主角孫悟空之外，請問還有什麼樣的人能夠乘坐？|心靈純潔的人|1色 8671|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫《北海小英雄》的海盜船員們，誰是村子裡跑得最快的人？|裘雷|2色 8672|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫《地海戰記》裡，有一位離開宮廷而四處流浪的英拉德島王子，請問他的名字是什麼？|亞刃|3色 8673|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫《兒時的點點滴滴》，請問故事中主角妙子想起小時候第一次吃到什麼水果的有趣回憶？|鳯梨|3色 8674|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫《超能力花媽》，請問故事中主角花媽是在什麼情況下獲得超能力？|被閃電所擊中|1色 8675|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫《蟲師》，關於故事中提到的一種蟲「虹蛇」，請問其與真正彩虹之間的差別是什麼？|七彩的排列順序相反|2色 8676|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫「美少女戰士」中「月野兔」最常打扮的髮型是什麼髮型？|丸子頭雙馬尾|1色 8677|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫「美少女戰士」中「地場衛」變身後會變成什麼？|晚禮服假面|1色 8678|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫「數碼寶貝」中下列哪個不是主角們所擁有的「徽章」代表的意涵？|貪婪|1色 8679|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫「螢火蟲之墓」其故事背景是跟哪場「戰爭」有關？|第二次世界大戰|1色 8680|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫「麵包超人」中會幫「麵包超人」修理彼風的是誰？|奶油妹妹|1色 8681|動漫與遊戲|日本動畫「魔法公主」裡男主角所騎乘的是什麼動物？|鹿|1色 8682|<待填>|日本童話「小狐狸買手套」中，人類認為狐狸的錢是什麼東西假裝的？|枯葉|2色 8683|文科|日本傳統武術中，以「琉球拳法為核心」之武術為？|空手道|3色 8684|動漫與遊戲|日本電視動畫《湯姆歷險記》中，湯姆有一隻名為「天才」的什麼動物？|青蛙|3色 8685|文科|「二桃殺三士」比喻使用計謀殺人，典故出自《晏子春秋》，請問這個故事跟誰有關？|晏嬰|2色 8686|體育|日本摔角擂台周圍的繩圈共有幾條？|3條|1色 8687|動漫與遊戲|日本漫畫 《 銀塊 》，由於天人來襲，慕府成為傀儡政權，請問故事對於欲起義推翻慕府的有志之士稱呼為何？|攘夷志士|2色 8688|動漫與遊戲|日本漫畫《愛情白皮書》，故事中女主角成美和志同道合的好朋友組成了一個社團，請問其名稱是什麼？|「明日會」|3色 8689|動漫與遊戲|日本漫畫「怪醫黑傑克」中，主角臉上有個明顯的特徵是什麼？|手術疤痕|1色 8690|動漫與遊戲|日本漫畫「航海王」中的角色「索隆」原本的職業是什麼？|賞金獵人|1色 8691|動漫與遊戲|日本漫畫「航海王」裡，誰不被歸於「草帽一行人」之中？|鷹眼|1色 8692|動漫與遊戲|日本漫畫「漂流教室」中，主角都是那一種學生？|小學生|2色 8693|動漫與遊戲|日本漫畫角色 「哆啦A夢」的妹妹叫做什麼名字？|哆啦美|1色 8694|動漫與遊戲|日本漫畫角色「哆啦A夢」在設定上是屬於那一種「機器動物」？|機器貓|1色 8695|動漫與遊戲|日本漫畫美食獵人裡，美食會操縱的機器人叫什麼？|GT機器人|<待填> 8696|文科|日本歷史人物「織田信長」因為對於佛教不敬所以有著何種稱號？|佛敵|1色 8697|文科|日本歷史人物織田信長因為對於佛教不敬所以有著何種稱號？|佛敵|1色 8698|文科|日本歷史上代表「皇室的徽章」是什麼花？|菊花|3色 8699|文科|日常生活中經常會接觸到錫，如罐頭上的馬口鐵就鍍了一層錫，請問世界何處產錫最多？|東南亞|3色 8700|理科|水汙染防治一直是重要課題之一。請問工業廢水處理的第一步需加入哪一種物質？|碳酸鈉|3色 8701|生活常識|水果有各種不同的功能，請問下列哪一種水果有補血的功效？|葡萄|2色 8702|體育|水球是選手體力消耗大的運動項目，因此比賽時，請問下面哪一項規定錯誤？|第2,3節中場休息10分鐘|3色 8703|體育|水球運動員在比賽時以游泳的方式運動， 請問水球每次有幾局比賽？|4局|3色 8704|理科|火車鐵軌上的石頭稱之為道渣，請問下列何者為火車鐵軌鋪設道渣的原因之一？|防止鐵軌下陷|2色 8705|理科|牙齒是用於人類用來咀嚼食物的重要人體組織。請問牙齒的主要成分是什麼？|鈣與磷|1色 8706|演藝|王羲之的作品，被譽為「天下第一行書」的，請問是哪一件墨寶？|蘭亭集序|1色 8707|體育|世界足壇絕無僅有的一次「六冠王」由哪一隊達成？|巴塞隆納|2色 8708|生活常識|以下何者不是用來形容「長時間低著頭使用3C產品之族群」的形容詞？|快閃族|3色 8709|生活常識|以下何者不是豆花的別稱？|嫩豆腐|3色 8710|動漫與遊戲|以下何者不是曾在日本線上遊戲「魔力寶貝」中，玩家可訓練補獲的寵物？|木精|3色 8711|體育|以下何者有「美國體育界奧斯卡」之稱？|沙利文獎|3色 8712|體育|以下何者是現存資歷最老得車隊之一？|法拉利車隊|2色 8713|理科|以下何者是貓科中唯一趾間具有「半蹼」，且最擅長游泳的貓種？|漁貓|1色 8714|理科|以下何動物不會有「雌雄同體」的現象？|企鵝|1色 8715|理科|以下何種動物並非肉食性？|兔子|1色 8716|體育|以下知名華人賽車手中，哪一位是台灣人|林志穎|2色 8717|體育|以下哪一位旅日球員未曾效力於讀賣巨人隊？|陳義信|3色 8718|體育|以下哪一位棒球選手的綽號不是動物？|高國慶|2色 8719|體育|棒球季開打令人期待。請問每年的職棒球季賽大約是幾月到幾月？|4月~10月|2色 8720|體育|以下哪一種運動不會在草地上進行？|籃球|1色 8721|生活常識|以吶喊畫作聞名世界的孟克，請問是哪一國人？|挪威|3色 8722|生活常識|冬天親友品嘗麻辣鍋非常過癮，但辣椒辣味的來源辣椒素不溶於水，哪種患者不宜多吃？|痔瘡|3色 8723|生活常識|冬季氣候常讓嘴唇乾裂，也是護脣膏主力銷售季節，以下護唇膏成分何者不是天然的？|凡士林|2色 8724|生活常識|卡路里是熱功當量，也就是熱能和能量的轉換單位。請問一大卡相當於多少的卡路里？|一千|2色 8725|演藝|台語歌壇中，「寶島歌王」洪一峰的長子是？|洪榮宏|2色 8726|演藝|台灣女藝人天心曾拍攝優客李林哪一首歌曲的音樂錄影帶？|認錯|3色 8727|生活常識|台灣中央政府中與公共衛生營養工作有關的農業單位是哪一個？|農業發展委員會|2色 8728|文科|台灣北部直到西元一七○九年，陳賴章墾號的成立，淡水河流域才有漢人居住。請問陳賴章所指為何？|一群人|2色 8729|體育|台灣在哪一屆奧運的棒球項目得到最佳成績？|1992巴塞隆納奧運|3色 8730|文科|台灣位於環太平洋地震帶上，請問此與下列何者有密切關係？|多火山、溫泉|1色 8731|生活常識|台灣知名餐廳甚多。請問下列哪一家餐廳是曾經獲得CNN介紹的小籠包名店？|鼎泰豐|1色 8732|生活常識|台灣是民主化國家。請問下列何人沒有當過台灣的總統？|宋楚瑜|1色 8733|生活常識|台灣原住民喜歡吃野菜，很多野菜都帶苦味，哪一種野菜沒有苦味？|過貓|2色 8734|理科|台灣哺乳動物中，鼬獾和白鼻心在外觀上常讓人分不清楚，下列何者是鼬獾的特徵？|尾巴短而蓬鬆|3色 8735|體育|台灣桌球雙打組於2013年法國巴黎世界桌球錦標賽奪得第一面金牌創造歷史的選手是那兩位？|莊智淵、陳建安|2色 8736|文科|台灣第一個突破百萬人口的是哪個縣市？|彰化縣|3色 8737|演藝|台灣搖滾樂團「八三夭」是五個來自哪個高中畢業的好友所組成？|成功高中|3色 8738|演藝|台灣資深藝人胡瓜的女兒是？|胡盈禎|2色 8739|演藝|台灣電視劇「後宮甄嬛傳」中，下列何者為華妃經典台詞？|賤人就是矯情|1色 8740|生活常識|奶泡是咖啡重要的元素，義式咖啡用蒸汽打熱奶泡，請問奶泡的最佳溫度是幾度|60-70|3色 8741|演藝|布袋戲中，素還真的兒子叫？|素續緣|2色 8742|生活常識|打嗝是因哪個部位不自主痙攣引起？|橫膈膜|2色 8743|生活常識|正統的「愛爾蘭咖啡」品嚐起來有淡淡酒香，是用什麼酒來加咖啡？|威士忌|2色 8744|理科|母的經常背公的出現，號稱「夫妻魚」的是下列何者？|鱟|3色 8745|理科|生物學中，「捲尾猴」是利用身體的哪個部分來行動？|長尾巴|2色 8746|理科|生物學中，下列四種動物中那種動物的「鼻子」最長？|大象|1色 8747|理科|生物學中，下列那一種動物與袋鼠、蜜袋鼯一樣，同屬「有袋類動物」？|無尾熊|1色 8748|理科|生物學中，下列昆蟲何者有穿著「硬殼外衣」的共同特徵？|甲蟲|1色 8749|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的生物特徵包括碩大的「複眼」，兩對強而有力的透明翅膀？|蜻蜓|2色 8750|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的動物沒有汗腺，不會流汗，用耳朵散熱？|野兔|2色 8751|理科|生活中，有很多用品都運用了電磁鐵裝置，下列哪一項廚房用品的內部構造沒有電磁鐵裝置？|瓦斯爐|3色 8752|體育|由台灣景美女中與哪所學校組成的中華女子拔河隊，有在世界盃室內拔河錦標賽奪冠的紀錄|台灣師範大學|3色 8753|理科|目前世界上鳥類中，翼展最大的是哪一種？|漂泊信天翁|3色 8754|生活常識|目前世界上最大的「寺廟建築群」，是下列那一座？|柬埔寨吳哥窟|1色 8755|理科|企鵝是一種不會飛行的鳥類，其產卵期是在哪一個季節？|秋季|3色 8756|體育|冰壺運動又稱「冰上溜石」，有時也稱為下列何種運動？|冰球|1色 8757|文科|「印第安人」這個名字是由誰命名的？|克里斯多夫．哥倫布|2色 8758|生活常識|各國央行通常會用不同顏色以區分不同幣值，請問中國第五套人民幣五元紙幣為何種顏色？|紫色|3色 8759|體育|各國職棒規定不同。請問下列哪一國職棒沒有和局的規定？|美國|3色 8760|演藝|吉卜力美術館是來自東京旅遊的人都想去的地方，請問這裡是以哪一位動畫家的作品所打造的異想世界？|宮崎駿|1色 8761|<待填>|因為缺乏維他命C所引起的牙齦出血或軟弱無力是下列哪一種疾病？|壞血症|2色 8762|動漫與遊戲|在《戰國無雙2》電玩遊戲中，下列哪一個角色一代不可使用，此代改為可使用？|德川家康|3色 8763|體育|在1989年奪得法國網球公開賽冠軍的華裔選手為何人|張德培|3色 8764|體育|在人體運動解剖學上，從左而右的切面，把人體分割為前、後兩部分的活動面稱為什麼？|額狀面|3色 8765|體育|在中國傳統的2人對奕棋類遊戲「象棋」中，雙方各自有幾枚棋子可使用？|16枚|2色 8766|生活常識|在戶外或庭園使用「殺蟲劑」時，應選擇下列哪一種殺蟲劑較佳？|有效且低毒性的|2色 8767|文科|在日本史上跨年夜寺廟會「敲鐘108下」來代表新的一年開始，此鐘稱為？|除夕夜之鐘|2色 8768|動漫與遊戲|在日本動作遊戲「真‧三國無雙」系列中，下列哪一位武將角色尚未給玩家使用？|雷簿|1色 8769|文科|在日本傳統的「新娘先修課程」除了茶道還有什麼課程？|花道|2色 8770|動漫與遊戲|在日本漫畫「七龍珠」中設定「孫悟空」看到月圓時會變城什麼動物？|大猩猩|1色 8771|<待填>|在日本漫畫「天元突破紅蓮螺巖」中出場的「巨大機器人」稱做為什麼？|顏面|1色 8772|演藝|在日劇《大和拜金女》當中，堤真一所飾演的魚店老闆，請問是畢業於慶明大學的哪一系？|數學系|2色 8773|理科|在台灣農田中最常見，喜歡跟在牛或耕耘機後面覓食，又稱為牛背鷺的是下列哪一種鳥類？|黃頭鷺|3色 8774|理科|在地求科學中，通常下列哪一種地震類型所影響的「範圍」最大？|構造地震|2色 8775|生活常識|在國際上所使用的求救訊號「SOS」應如何以哨音傳達？|三短音三長音三短音|3色 8776|體育|在奧運馬術比賽「盛裝舞步」的項目中，沒有包含下列哪個選項？|三日賽|3色 8777|理科|在農業中，下列何者為「氮肥」？|尿素|1色 8778|理科|在農業中，下列哪個選項是製作「巧克力」的原料？|可可豆|1色 8779|生活常識|在潮間帶中，海水淹不到但浪花可濺到的區域，其名稱為下列哪一個？|飛沫帶|3色 8780|體育|在練習中長距離跑時，請問擺臂的動作應是兩臂彎屈成幾度？|90度|3色 8781|理科|地球科學中，大陸地殼的「構成主要」是以哪一類岩石為主？|花崗岩|2色 8782|理科|地球科學中，以下何者為地表最大最長的山脈|中洋脊|3色 8783|理科|地球科學中，決定地球「四季變化」的因素是什麼？|太陽的光照角度|1色 8784|演藝|好萊塢影星「珊卓布拉克」以哪一部電影摘下奧斯卡最佳女主角獎？|攻其不備|3色 8785|體育|如排球發球後，若「球不旋轉」，則會形成何種球？|漂浮球|2色 8786|演藝|有電音女王之稱的歌手謝金燕，請問以下哪一首不是她所唱的歌曲？|保庇|2色 8787|體育|羽球「後場步法」是指何種意思？|向場地後方移動的步法|1色 8788|生活常識|自由女神是紐約的地標，請問自由女神像頭上的光芒共有幾道？|7道|3色 8789|體育|自由泳的速度非常快，關於自由泳的動作，下列敘述何者錯誤|手臂划水時呈直線型|3色 8790|生活常識|至2014年止，全世界最高的「鐵塔」是下列那一座？|東京晴空塔|1色 8791|演藝|至2014年止下列何者不為S.H.E團員？|SABINA|1色 8792|生活常識|西方世界中被稱為「樂聖」的音樂家是誰？|貝多芬|2色 8793|演藝|西方音樂記譜法中，如果在音符符頭後出現一個附點記號，請問是代表要將該音符怎麼樣？|演奏原音長的1.5倍|2色 8794|文科|西方歌劇「魔笛」的作者是哪一位音樂家？|莫札特|1色 8795|演藝|何者不是「超級星光大道」的主要評審之一？|李宗盛|2色 8796|理科|何者非處理器製程縮小帶來優勢？|價格更加便宜|2色 8797|演藝|何者曾擔任迪士尼電影「風中奇緣」中文版的男主角配音？|劉德華|3色 8798|演藝|吳宇森導演以暴力美學聞名影壇，請問下列哪部電影不是他的電影？|臥虎藏龍|3色 8799|文科|希臘神話中統領宇宙的最高天神是「宙斯」，那有「智慧之神」之稱的是？|雅典娜|2色 8800|生活常識|我們可以利用下列哪個選項來測量天氣的「溫度」？|氣溫計|1色 8801|演藝|李心潔演過的那一部電影是由導演張艾嘉所執導的？|20 30 40|3色 8802|<待填>|每年雙十國慶前後會來台灣報到的，請問是下列何種動物|灰面鷲|3色 8803|理科|每當藍鯨自海面探出頭，總是能使海面產生一陣波瀾，請問藍鯨主要的食物是何者？|鱗蝦|2色 8804|演藝|貝多芬一生創作了多少鋼琴奏鳴曲？|32|3色 8805|理科|貝利因膽結石而將膽囊切除，請問攝取哪種營養素的功能會受到影響|脂質|3色 8806|體育|足球哪一種踢法是一種較為「穩定控球」的踢球方法？|腳內側踢球|2色 8807|體育|足球哪一種踢法是足球「最常用的運球方法」？|腳內側運球|2色 8808|理科|防腐劑的用途主要是使食物不易變質，請問可以合法使用在麵包上的防腐劑是下列哪一個|丙酸鈣|3色 8809|生活常識|使用洗衣機清洗衣物時，可在第一次洗清時加入下列哪種洗劑，可使衣物更加清香柔軟？|柔軟精|1色 8810|生活常識|兒童大約在幾歲之間陸續將乳齒換成恆齒？|6~12|2色 8811|生活常識|兒歌裡提到：「螃蟹一啊爪八個」，但實際上螃蟹的腳有多少對？|五對|3色 8812|理科|具有相同規模的地震，其震源在何充處震度最大？|淺源|2色 8813|生活常識|到尼加拉瓜大瀑布下列何者舉動最不合宜？|花式跳水|1色 8814|生活常識|咖啡是很受歡迎的飲品，請問拿鐵是指咖啡與下列何者的混合？|牛奶|1色 8815|體育|拉丁舞中最具雄壯威武的舞蹈風格；音樂非常的澎湃激昂，請問是什麼舞蹈？|鬥牛舞|3色 8816|生活常識|放了幾天，香蕉表皮上會出現的黑點點代表什麼意思？|已經熟成|1色 8817|理科|東亞地區的「梅雨季」通常會是在一年當中的何時？|春末夏初|2色 8818|文科|武俠小說「絕代雙驕」中，有「天下第一神劍」之稱的是下列何者？|燕南天|2色 8819|理科|油條是一般傳統早餐店常販賣的食品之一。請問油條通常是由下列哪一種麵粉所製成？|特高筋麵粉|3色 8820|演藝|法國作曲家比才，創作了下列哪一齣知名的歌劇？|卡門|3色 8821|體育|法國國家足球隊在國際足球總會的國家代碼為何|FRA|3色 8822|理科|物理學中，下列何者是屬於「奈米尺寸」的物體？|原子|1色 8823|理科|物理學中所知，下列物品中哪一個「導熱」效果最好？|銅幣|1色 8824|演藝|知名交響樂「第五交響曲」即命運交響曲的作者是下列何者？|貝多芬|1色 8825|生活常識|社區裡發生一些狀況時，下列哪個選項的做法是「錯誤」的行為？|掃垃圾是清潔人員的事|1色 8826|體育|空手道家們在下列何場戰爭之前一直試圖將「空手道競技化」？|太平洋戰爭|3色 8827|體育|花式滑冰「最早」是出現下列哪個國家中的運動？|英國|2色 8828|生活常識|近幾年來，台灣也流行種植咖啡，主要種植的品種是什麼？|阿拉比卡|3色 8829|體育|長跑是田徑項目之一，最早的正式長跑比賽是在1847年，請問它在哪一個地方舉行？|英國倫敦|3色 8830|文科|俄國經典童話「漁夫與金魚」，在鼓勵讀者避免成為怎樣的人？|貪得無厭的人|2色 8831|文科|俄羅斯童話「野狼和小山羊」中，野狼用什麼方法騙小山羊開門？|學母山羊唱歌|3色 8832|文科|俄羅斯童話「喜歡撞人的母山羊」中，母山羊逃跑後去哪一隻動物的家？|兔子|3色 8833|體育|保齡球上有三個洞是方便抓球和丟球，分別是放入拇換、中指，還有哪一指？|無名指|2色 8834|體育|保齡球賽中，每個記分格有幾次投球機會？|2|2色 8835|體育|保齡球賽中，第一次投球就打倒全部球瓶記為什麼？|strike|2色 8836|文科|南洋群島受到自然環境的影響，最主要的糧食作物為下列何者？|稻米|3色 8837|演藝|恰似你的溫柔這首校園民歌的作曲者是當時年僅23歲，還在世新念書的哪位創作人的作品|梁泓志|3色 8838|理科|某位學生在朝會時昏倒，其呈現體溫高、皮膚乾熱、脈搏強而快等症狀，請問造成此現象的原因為何？|中暑|2色 8839|理科|某種外星生物欲寄生在杉樹身上，它應將攝取養分的探針伸入杉樹的哪個部位，才能獲取養分？|韌皮部|3色 8840|生活常識|為了避免甲狀腺腫大，因此會在食鹽中添加什麼物質？|碘|2色 8841|理科|為了避免地球的臭氧層破洞逐漸擴大，請問可用來取代舊式冷媒的是下列哪一種化合物？|五氟乙烷|3色 8842|生活常識|為避免土壤受到污染，我們該如何正確面對它？|謹慎使用農藥|1色 8843|生活常識|美甲深受女性喜愛，請問人的手指指甲哪一指長的最快？|中指|3色 8844|體育|美國人認為下列哪個名稱，能夠展現美國人共同的特性與精神？|山姆大叔|2色 8845|演藝|美國卡通「玩具總動員」中角色「巴斯光年」是何處製造的玩具？|台灣|1色 8846|動漫與遊戲|美國卡通超能特攻隊主角超能先生胸前的小寫英文字母是？|i|3色 8847|演藝|美國科幻片「極樂世界」是由誰主演？|麥特戴蒙|3色 8848|動漫與遊戲|美國迪士尼卡通「小紅帽」中，是劇中那一位角色想吃了「小紅帽」？|大野狼|1色 8849|生活常識|美國紐約時間比台灣晚13個小時，要在紐約晚上10點與當地親友通話，應於台灣的何時撥打？|早上9點|3色 8850|動漫與遊戲|美國動作角色扮演遊戲「暗黑破壞神2」中，「雇傭系統」不包含什麼？|劍士|2色 8851|動漫與遊戲|美國動畫《天外奇蹟》，故事主角卡爾在飛往仙境瀑布的途中，請問他是利用什麼方式來操控前進方向？|窗簾當帆|2色 8852|動漫與遊戲|美國動畫《南方四賤客》，請問本部作品的故事主題大多與以下何者有關？|社會時事|1色 8853|動漫與遊戲|美國動畫《變形金剛進化版》中，哪一個變形金剛平常的狀態是警官用巡邏車？|大黃蜂|3色 8854|體育|美國棒球大聯盟球員「羅傑‧克萊門斯」，因有95英里的快速球而有何種稱號？`|火箭人|2色 8855|體育|美國想要挖角日本職棒選手。若該選手不是自由球員，須提供一筆金額給原球隊，請問該金額稱為什麼？|入札金|2色 8856|演藝|美國電影 『 哈利波特 』 總共拍了幾集？|8|3色 8857|演藝|美國電影「未來總動員」中，未來總動員軍團原來是個何種的運動協會？|動物解放|3色 8858|演藝|美國電影「冰刀雙人組」中，主角們組世界第一支男子雙人組為了重返何處？|花式溜冰界|1色 8859|演藝|美國電影「明日帝國」中，卡弗傳媒網路集團利用何者挑起中國和英國的戰爭？|編碼器|1色 8860|演藝|美國電影「金龜車賀比」中，女主角瑪姬裴頓是由下列何人飾演？|琳賽羅涵|2色 8861|演藝|美國電影「星際戰警2」中，「星際戰警的簡稱」是下列何者？|MIB|1色 8862|演藝|美國電影「桂河大橋」中，尼克爾森逃離日軍的掌控後接到的第一個任務是何者？|炸毀桂河大橋|2色 8863|演藝|美國電影「神祕河流」中，最後是誰殺了吉米的女兒凱蒂？|凱蒂男友的弟弟|1色 8864|演藝|美國電影「神鬼認證：最後通牒」中，瓦森派遣了哪位殺手準備刺殺丹尼爾？|戴許|2色 8865|演藝|美國電影「猩球崛起」中，電影故事發生在下列何處？|舊金山|1色 8866|演藝|美國電影「聖杯神器：骸骨之城」中，下列何者為闇影獵人存在的意義？|保護人類世界|1色 8867|演藝|美國電影「鐘點戰」中，女主角爸爸在下列何者地方放置一百萬年時間？|保險庫|2色 8868|演藝|美國電影「魔戒」中主角旅行的目的是要銷毀何種物品？|至尊魔戒|1色 8869|演藝|美國電影「魔角」中，角色伊格為了找出真兇，與下列何者做交易？|惡魔|1色 8870|演藝|美國電影「ET外星人」中，與ET輕觸下列何者，代表心意相通成為經典畫面？|指尖|1色 8871|演藝|美國電影空中救援中，航空警察在一架紐約市飛往何處的飛機上執行任務？|倫敦|<待填> 8872|演藝|美國電影「虎克船長」中，角色彼得從事下列何種職業？|律師|3色 8873|演藝|美國電影「倒數第二個男朋友」中，女主角阿金的職業是下列何者？|企鵝研究員|2色 8874|動漫與遊戲|美國漫畫《復仇者聯盟》中，沒有下列哪一位英雄人物？|超人|3色 8875|演藝|美國影集中，精銳的執法小組打擊犯罪的故事，請問以下哪一部不是？|白宮風雲|2色 8876|體育|美國職棒大聯盟「洛杉磯」除了「道奇隊」還有下列那支隊伍？|天使|1色 8877|文科|若要表達某人重操舊業，我們常以「重作馮婦」來表示，請問此成語中，馮婦原本的舊業為何？|打虎|3色 8878|生活常識|若要將「巧克力」融化，其加熱的方式最好使用下列那一種？|隔水加熱|1色 8879|生活常識|若寄送電子郵件給多人時，不想洩露其他人的收件資料，可利用那項功能？|密件副本|1色 8880|理科|若將地表空氣視為氣態溶液，則哪一種氣體應為溶劑|氮氣|3色 8881|理科|若想把桌上有一桶15公升的沙拉油全部都裝進2公升的瓶子，請問最少需要準備幾個2公升的瓶子？|8|1色 8882|動漫與遊戲|英國卡通「阿甘妙世界」中，「阿達」的真身是什麼？|橘色的魚|<待填> 8883|演藝|迪士尼米奇的生日是幾月幾日|11月18日|3色 8884|生活常識|食品調味料種類很多。請問俗稱豆油的是什麼油？|醬油|2色 8885|體育|首位獲得以名子為行星命名的網球選手？|納達爾|2色 8886|生活常識|首都是國家首要都市，請問德國的首都是哪一個城市？|柏林|1色 8887|演藝|香港80年代流行樂壇中，哪一位有「校長」的稱號？|譚詠麟|2色 8888|動漫與遊戲|香港手機遊戲「神魔之塔」中，消除五顆以上的「符石」會自動產生一顆什麼？|強化符石|1色 8889|動漫與遊戲|香港武俠漫畫「倚天屠龍記」中，「光明右使」是哪一位？|范遙|1色 8890|演藝|香港電視劇「珠光寶氣」中，角色雅瞳因青楊關係，加入販售何種物品的行業？|鑽石|1色 8891|演藝|香港電視劇「讀心神探」中，男主角自幼喜歡做何頌種事情？|觀察人|2色 8892|演藝|香港電影「賭神」中，主角賭神故意讓自己有下列何者小動作？|摸戒子|1色 8893|演藝|香港電影「龍虎門」中，角色王小虎慘被伏擊時，為下列何人所救？|王小龍|2色 8894|演藝|香港歌手陳奕迅的國語專輯「不想放手」中，哪一首歌為純音樂？|27 Seconds|2色 8895|動漫與遊戲|香港漫畫「如來神掌」武功第三式的名字是什麼？|佛動山河|1色 8896|生活常識|香檳是由哪一種「水果」所釀製的氣泡酒？|葡萄|1色 8897|文科|哪一座島嶼不在基隆市的轄屬內|漁光島|3色 8898|生活常識|夏天消暑很多人選擇吃冰，請問吃太多冰冷的食物會胃痛是因為？|胃痙攣|2色 8899|文科|挪威是世界最富裕的國家之一，請問下列何者並非挪威的特色？|礦產資源缺乏|2色 8900|生活常識|時至2014年止，目前世界上最暢銷的書，是下列那一部著作？|聖經|3色 8901|理科|根據熱的傳播原理，夏天太陽下，穿著何種顏色的衣服應最為舒適？|白色|1色 8902|體育|桌球雙打比較決勝局中，當一方先得幾分後，接發球一方必須交換接發球次序|5分|3色 8903|生活常識|氣象局的網頁上提供許多即時的觀測資訊，若想知道雲層水氣的含量推測降雨，應該參考的是什麼圖？|雷達回波圖|3色 8904|理科|氣象學中，請問「氣壓」的單位是什麼？|帕|1色 8905|生活常識|海鮮一般熱量都不高，但唯有什麼海鮮熱量不低？|旭蟹|2色 8906|生活常識|烏石港是台灣重要的觀光旅遊景點之一，請問台灣的烏石漁港位在哪座城市？|宜蘭|3色 8907|體育|紐西蘭針對12歲學生的體能檢測項目不包括以下哪一項？|折返跑|3色 8908|生活常識|馬丘比丘被列為世界新七大奇蹟之一，遺跡高聳在海拔兩千多公尺處，請問它位於哪個國家？|秘魯|2色 8909|理科|高分子是通過一定形式的聚合反應生成具有相當高分子量的大分子。請問屬於高分子的是下列哪一種？|肝醣|3色 8910|理科|高血壓是一種動脈血壓升高的慢性病症。請問下列有關高血壓的營養介入哪一個是「錯誤」的？|低納、低鉀飲食策略|3色 8911|生活常識|高速公路的修築縮短城市與成市間的距離，請問下列高速公路中何者為台灣首條橫跨東西部的高速公路？|蔣渭水高速公路|3色 8912|體育|高爾夫使用哪一球桿擊球距離最遠？|1號木桿|3色 8913|演藝|偶像劇「敗犬女王」中，楊謹華在片中飾演的女主角名為？|單無雙|1色 8914|生活常識|動物皆有其散熱方式，請問狗用什麼器官散熱？|舌頭|1色 8915|理科|動物學中，下列何種生物大多數不是以「往前行進」的方式移動？|螃蟹|1色 8916|理科|動物學中，下列何種動物不會「游泳」？|蚯蚓|2色 8917|生活常識|動畫《天兵公園》的人物洛畸現在使用的並不是真實名字，他的本名是什麼？|藍剝|3色 8918|演藝|動畫《校園嬌娃》中，嬌娃們的哪一位親人曾經與他們一起出任務？|媽媽|2色 8919|動漫與遊戲|動畫《彩雲國物語》中，每位人物各屬不同顏色的州，下列哪一位是黑州的人？|杜影月|2色 8920|動漫與遊戲|動畫《愛吃鬼巧達》的人物中，泡菜是巧達的好友兼寵物，泡菜的形體是屬於下列哪種狀態？|氣體|3色 8921|動漫與遊戲|動畫《結界師》裡，墨村正守會用來偵測敵人動靜，隨待在墨村正守身邊的是什麼動物？|錦鋰|3色 8922|動漫與遊戲|動畫《黑執事-謝爾夢遊仙境》中，死神威廉扮演故事裡的哪一個角色？|三月兔|3色 8923|動漫與遊戲|動漫《火影忍者》中，天天最擅長操縱卷軸召喚忍具攻擊敵人，下列哪一種不曾從卷軸裡出現？|結界符|3色 8924|動漫與遊戲|動漫《宇宙兄弟》中，日日人被診斷出有以下疾病？|恐慌症|3色 8925|動漫與遊戲|動漫《惡魔奶爸》中，嬰兒卜寶在魔界的侍女希爾德，左眼有著哪一種特殊能力？|看穿事物|3色 8926|動漫與遊戲|動漫《魔奇少年》中，阿里巴巴原本為運送什麼的車伕，後因遇襲欠下債務，進而挑戰迷宮？|葡萄酒|2色 8927|動漫與遊戲|動漫《BLEACH》中，高級靈體的能力者除了擁有可以「看、聽、說」的能力外，還有下列哪一項？|觸|3色 8928|動漫與遊戲|動漫《FAIRY TAIL魔導少年》中，以擁有帥氣、美女魔導士為特色的是哪一個魔導士公會？|青色天馬|3色 8929|體育|國際羽球的「計分方式」為下列何種？|落地得分|1色 8930|理科|將兩規格相同的燈泡與電源串聯，若其中一燈泡的電壓為2伏特，則電池提共的總電壓為多少伏特？|4伏特|3色 8931|理科|常在水邊看見一種羽毛鮮艷，捕魚技巧高超，被稱為「魚狗」的鳥類是何者？|翠鳥|3色 8932|演藝|張學友「吻別」一曲曾被哪個樂團翻唱過？|Michael Learns to Rock|3色 8933|體育|排球比賽時下列哪一情況是「不得」用攔網方式將球擊回？|對方發球|2色 8934|體育|排球發球時「觸網後彈到對方場地」應如何判定？|有效球繼續比賽|2色 8935|理科|欲使用伏特計測量電器的電壓時，伏特計正極的連接方式應為何？|與正極並聯|<待填> 8936|文科|清法戰爭後，清朝政府於一八八五年下詔台灣正式建省，請問第一任台灣省巡撫為何人？|劉銘傳|2色 8937|體育|現今「三級跳遠」之三步步伐為下列何種步伐？|單腳跳、跨步跳、跳躍|2色 8938|生活常識|現代人常買許多保健食品保養自己的身體。請問保健食品打開之後最好丟掉瓶內原有棉花的原因為何？|棉花可能吸附濕氣及髒污|1色 8939|體育|球迷常會幫選手取有趣的綽號。請問知名旅日投手郭泰源的綽號是什麼？|東方特快車|3色 8940|理科|眼睛中的水晶體能將影像呈現在視網膜上，使人看見物體，試問其所形成的像特性為何|縮小,倒立|3色 8941|生活常識|符合人體需求的機能服飾大行其道，吸濕排汗衫是利用什麼原理，達到吸收汗水再排出的效果？|毛細現象|3色 8942|體育|第一屆世界跳傘錦標賽在哪個國家舉行|南斯拉夫|3色 8943|生活常識|第一部在台灣上映的《麵包超人》電影版動畫是下列哪一部？|哈比的大冒險|3色 8944|文科|第二次世界大戰中，與美國對戰的國家不包括下列哪一個？|葡萄牙|2色 8945|生活常識|被媒體譽為「台灣民歌之父」與「台灣原住民運動先驅」，因創作歌曲「美麗島」而被列入禁歌的歌手是？|胡德夫|2色 8946|體育|被稱為「日本國技」的運動是指下列何者？|相撲|1色 8947|生活常識|被譽為「世界的花都」的巴黎有許多歷史名勝，請問不包括下列何者？|白金漢宮|2色 8948|<待填>|||<待填> 8949|生活常識|速食很受年輕人歡迎。請問下列速食業者何者沒有賣過米飯類的食物？|subway|2色 8950|生活常識|造紙的原料除了木材纖維以外，還會添加何種原料以增加手感和白度？|碳酸鈣|3色 8951|演藝|描述王室的生活百態，周潤發飾演國王，與飾演女教師的茱蒂福斯特合演的西片，請問是以下哪一部？|安娜與國王|2色 8952|生活常識|普立茲克建築被公認是全球最主要的建築獎項之一.請問第一位得獎的女建築師是誰|扎哈·哈蒂|2色 8953|文科|曾子因為要對兒子守信用，所以把哪一種動物殺掉？|豬|2色 8954|體育|曾在安麗盃世界女子花式撞球賽中，長向酷似梅格‧萊恩，在撞球界有毀滅女公爵之稱是誰|艾莉森‧費雪|3色 8955|體育|曾投出日本職棒的「第1場無安打比賽」的是下列何者？|澤村榮治|3色 8956|體育|棒球比賽中，「觸身球」有時會對打者造成傷害。請問「觸身球」又叫做什麼？|死球|2色 8957|理科|植物學中，「濱剪刀股」分佈於台灣北部海岸、澎湖及哪個島嶼？|綠島|3色 8958|理科|植物學中，下列何者不是屬於植物的「營養器官」？|果實|2色 8959|理科|植物學中，下列何者為植物「胚乳」的主要功能？|儲存種子發芽所需養分|1色 8960|理科|植物學中，下列何者容易與「非洲菊」混稱？|向日葵|2色 8961|理科|植物學中，下列哪個選項的是「咖啡樹」的種子經過烘焙後的產物？|咖啡豆|1色 8962|理科|植物學中，請問「稻」是人類重要的糧食作物之一，包含光稃稻和什麼種類？|水稻|2色 8963|體育|游泳時水流入耳朵難以避免，可以用下列哪個物品防止水進入？|耳塞|1色 8964|生活常識|游泳時常因水沖入鼻子而產生咳嗽或嗆水，下列何種物品可「防止水進入鼻孔」？|鼻夾|1色 8965|演藝|渾然天成的「肉形石」是一塊天然瑪瑙所形成的，請問它的外觀看來就像一塊肥嫩的什麼肉？|東坡肉|2色 8966|體育|無舵雪橇(Luge)在奧地利冬季奧運時成為正式的比賽項目，請問下面哪一項不是它的別稱？|長雪橇|3色 8967|生活常識|煮麵的時候，有時為了保持麵條的Q度會怎麼做呢？|浸泡冰水|2色 8968|文科|童話故事三隻小豬中，第一隻小豬是用什麼材料蓋房子？|稻草|1色 8969|生活常識|華人圈中最常使用的遊戲牌牌具「撲克牌」中的52張牌是象徵什麼？|一年52週|2色 8970|演藝|華語歌曲《征服》，「就這樣被你征服，切斷了所有退路」，請問是哪位女歌手的著名歌曲？|那英|2色 8971|演藝|華麗的歌舞場面，唯美的視覺效果及音樂，女主角妮可基嫚在這部歌舞片中也展現美妙的歌喉，請問是？|紅磨坊|2色 8972|演藝|著名的《第二鋼琴協奏曲》是誰的作品？|拉赫曼尼諾夫|3色 8973|演藝|著名的小提琴曲子《愛之喜》、《愛之悲》是由誰創作的？|克萊斯勒|3色 8974|動漫與遊戲|中國手機遊戲「刀塔傳奇」中，英雄「熊喵酒仙」的英雄定位在哪裡？|前排|3色 8975|體育|進行籃球運動時，下列何項「不屬於注意事項」？|頭髮造型|1色 8976|動漫與遊戲|《黑色洛城》電玩遊戲中，擔任洛杉磯警察局驗屍官的是下列哪一位？|卡拉瑟斯|3色 8977|生活常識|傳統香腸臘肉不添加防腐劑是無法抑制肉毒桿菌生長.請問可抑制肉毒桿菌的主要食品添加物是哪一個？|亞硝酸鹽|2色 8978|體育|奧運比賽項目中，請問女子組的跨欄賽跑路程現在是多少？|100米|3色 8979|演藝|愛情的議題通常有很多層面可以探討拍攝成電影，請問以下哪一部片子沒有攸關同性戀愛情？|夜宴|3色 8980|生活常識|感冒流鼻涕時，用力捏緊鼻子擤鼻涕，濃涕和細菌容易由耳咽管引發什麼？|中耳炎|2色 8981|體育|極地冒險家林義傑於哪一年開始展開人類首度橫越撒哈拉沙漠征途？|2006年|2色 8982|生活常識|照相時應有適當的光線，請問下列何者負責調整光線進入鏡頭的多寡？|光圈|2色 8983|生活常識|當台灣獼猴猴群行動時，請問走在最前面的通常為下列何者？|小猴|3色 8984|體育|當你進行800公尺比賽時，「當你第一個追過最後一名時」你是第幾名？|第一名|1色 8985|生活常識|當我們製作「發粿」所使用的「發粉」算是那一種食品添加物？|膨鬆劑|1色 8986|演藝|經典台詞「兵不厭詐，這是戰爭」是出現在下列哪部電影中？|投名狀|1色 8987|動漫與遊戲|經典角色「天線寶寶」四人組裡面，不包含下列哪一種顏色？|黑|1色 8988|理科|裝氣體的容器，如汽水或殺蟲劑等，在底部為什麼有凹洞？|分散內部壓力|2色 8989|體育|運動是最健康的方法，以下列何種類型「運動效果較佳」？|有氧性|1色 8990|演藝|美國電影「U-571」中，納粹德國潛艇在進行何種任務時被驅逐艦擊傷？|狼群行動|2色 8991|體育|運動過程中產生的乳酸，藉由血液運送至肝臟重新合成葡萄糖的過程稱之為？|克利循環|3色 8992|體育|運動器材中下列何者「可依個人需求調整角度及訓練腳筋鬆軟度」？|多角度瑜珈拉筋板|1色 8993|體育|運動器材中的下列哪一器材是「根據人的手形而設計且體積小攜帶方便」？|握力器|1色 8994|文科|達爾文「物種起源」中認為物種是經由哪兩種方法而演化的？|自然選擇、人工選擇|2色 8995|生活常識|電玩<軒轅劍3：雲和山的彼瑞>，請問遊戲中女主角妮可的身分是什麼？|惡魔|3色 8996|動漫與遊戲|電玩遊戲《零月蝕的假面》在電玩中的出現主角，下列何者不正確？|白田直美|3色 8997|動漫與遊戲|電玩遊戲《榮譽勳章：鐵血悍將》讓玩家選擇自己效命的國家，10國中沒有下列哪一個國家？|法國 GIGN|3色 8998|生活常識|電玩遊戲《戰爭機器》，故事背景為「錫拉」（Sera）行星，請問遊戲中人類的敵人是以下哪一個種族？|獸族|2色 8999|演藝|電影《20、30、40》為張艾嘉所執導的女性電影，請問片中代表30的是哪位女演員？|劉若英|2色 9000|演藝|電影「十二生肖」的取景地不包括以下何地？|日本|3色